Degoop
by missmelon12
Summary: In which there are six people, completely naked and dripping wet and in the same room, and none of them are having sex. And Wally, of course, perves. Established 0t6.


**Author's Note: **_I'm dedicating this to my good friend, Mooj, because, without her, this story would have fallen completely flat. Also, much thanks to itswallie for helping me out when I struggled with the ending._

_For the record, this is an established ot6 story._

**oOo**

A goop monster. It _had_ to be another goop monster.

Artemis beats everyone to the showers, stripping off her uniform in record time. By the time Wally steps into the room she's already standing under the spray of the far shower head, one arm braced against the wall. He claims the shower next to her and she spares him a weary glance before fixing her gaze once more on the damp tile in front of her.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Robin step in, looking relatively goop free. He'd hidden behind his cape in time to miss the onslaught of the mess.

"You look awful, Artemis."

And she does. There's goop tangled in her hair and Wally knows it's going to take her forever and some help just to get it all out. And he knows this because it's the third goop monster they've fought this week.

She scowls, trying and failing to drag her free hand through her hair. "Just shut up and come help me."

Wally watches as Robin joins her under the spray, fingers attacking her hair and pulling small lumps of the nasty purplish stuff out. She winces slightly as it tries to take her hair with it, fingers clenching against the tile. Wally tries to focus on her face and not the way the water looks cascading over her curves, his best friend's muscles-

"Stop staring, Wally." He jumps at the sound of Robin's voice, dragging his eyes back over to his face. Blue eyes meet his briefly before the boy turns to continue his task, using his foot to casually kick him the shampoo bottle resting against the wall. "Go ahead and wash that stuff out of your hair, this is going to take while."

Wally scowls and snatches up the bottle, carding his fingers through his hair to see how bad the goop level is. Not bad at all. He'd gotten pretty lucky this time. He mumbles and steps out of the spray to start lathering up, pausing only briefly to scratch off a bit of goo that's hidden itself on the back of his arm.

Beside him, Kaldur lets out a small noise that sounds something like a sigh of relief as the water washes over him. The speedster grins at their leader, eyes roaming over the tattoo that snakes it's way over his arms and down his back and- Kaldur clears his throat and Wally drags his eyes away from the Atlantean's rear end, a faint blush painting his cheeks.

"It is rude to stare, Wally."

He flushes brighter, mumbling out a quick 'sorry' as he finally steps back under the spray.

"Is Wally being perverted, again?"

Robin snorts at Megan's question. "When _isn't _he being perverted?"

"Hey!" Wally shoots him a glare before turning his eyes to Megan, who looks to have fared worse than Artemis. She's almost completely covered in the purple gunk and it contrasts oddly against the green of her skin. "Need any help, beautiful?"

She smiles at him sweetly before claiming the shower directly behind him. "Sorry, Wally, but Conner already volunteered," she says, reaching up to fumble with the goo in her hair, "Maybe next time."

Wally pouts as Megan starts to hum under her breath, beginning the process of de-gooping. Beside him, Artemis groans as Robin finally finishes with her hair. "There won't _be_ a next time because Robin is going to stop blowing the damn things up. _Right_, Robin?" Her glare is ferocious enough that even Wally swallows nervously and wordlessly hands over the shampoo as she stomps over to retrieve it.

Robin only shrugs, completely unfazed by her anger. "Sorry, Artie, but so far that's the most effective way to-"

She chucks the shampoo bottle at him and turns to start washing her hair, huffing. "I don't care. I'm sick of picking this gross stuff out of my hair."

"Actually, _I _was the one that just-" She sends him another glare and he finally shuts his mouth, backing off to turn on the shower head behind her.

Wally decides to ignore them both in favor of throwing glances at Conner, who's just entered the room looking almost as bad as Megan. Said Martian smiles as he steps under the spray with her and swears with a word that Wally had taught him.

He would be so proud right now if he wasn't so busy fucking them both with his eyes, watching with fascination the way the goop slides off with the water, revealing the skin beneath.

"Do you have to keep the water so cold?"

Megan laughs, dragging Conner closer. "_Yes_. You know I like my showers cold." He makes a disgruntled noise before taking the washcloth from her and dragging it over her back, taking with it a good deal of the goop. He pauses briefly to catch Wally's eyes, letting his gaze trail downwards.

"Wally could probably use a cold shower right about now as well."

Yeah, that's another one that Wally taught him and now he's too busy flushing bright red to be proud. Everyone's eyes fall on him and he spins back around to face the wall, embarrassed.

Robin laughs loudly and Wally shoots him a dirty look. "You're all standing here _naked_! What did you _think _would happen?"

Artemis snorts, turning to look Wally up and down, arching an eyebrow. "_Wow_, Kid Perv. I'm surprised you haven't started jerking yourself already."

He grins slyly, ears still burning slightly, and drags his hand down his stomach to wrap around the base of his erection. "Maybe I should then? Put on a show for everyone?" He gives himself a lazy stroke, letting his head fall back with a small moan. "Hmm?"

Beside him Kaldur sighs. "Now is hardly the time for that, Wally."

Wally rolls his head to look at the older boy, giving his best pout. "Aww, c'mon, Kaldur. I know how much you-"

Kaldur cuts him off, blushing faintly. "Batman is still awaiting our report."

"Bats can wait."

"I do not doubt that he can. However, I also do not wish for him to find it necessary to come looking for us should we keep him waiting too long."

The thought of Batman finding them all like this is enough to kill the mood and Wally groans, dragging his hands up to bury them in his damp hair. "Stupid Batman, ruining all the fun."

Kaldur gives him a small smile, quirking an eyebrow.

"Perhaps later, though?"

Wally furrows his brow, throwing his hands up. "S'not fair. I mean, Megan and Conner are behind you _making out_. And _I _have to wait until later?" He scowls and slumps his shoulders. In front of him, the startled couple breaks apart, Megan blushing brightly and turning quickly to resume cleaning. Conner just 'hmmphs' in annoyance before finally moving to the shower next to her.

Robin snickers, already finished and heading for the locker rooms. Wally snags his wrist as he walks by and Robin let's out a noise that can only be described as a squeak as he's pulled against the speedster and into a kiss. The boy wonder's fingers come up to twitch against Wally's chest and somewhere to their left Artemis let's out an appreciative noise.

When he finally pulls away, he's panting, cheeks flushed a bright red. Wally laughs. "Who's laughing now, _Dick._"

The boy doesn't get a chance to respond because, suddenly, Batman's voice is there, booming out over the intercom loudly enough to startle them all.

"Stop fooling around in the shower and report to me, _now._ All of you."

Wally's face is priceless and Robin pulls away from him, collapsing against the wall in near hysterics. "Batman's gonna kill you!" he sing songs between laughs, grinning wickedly.

"Ohshitohshit_ohshit-_" And then Wally is _gone, _stumbling over his feet as he speeds out of the showers.

Artemis rolls her eyes and turns off her shower before reaching up to wring out her hair. "You are _such _a little troll," she mutters as she heads for the door.

"Yeah, but-" Robin shrugs and grins and follows her out, "Wally is just so _easy_,"


End file.
